The primary goal of this pilot study is to provide descriptive information regarding bone marrow stem cells harvested from the peripheral blood after mobilization by filgrastim as well as to determine the safety of stem cell harvesting by this technique in HIV-1 infected subjects at various stages of HIV-1 infection as compared to these variables in HIV-1 uninfected subjects, as well as to determine the degree of HIV-1 infection after peripheral mobilization. The protocol will initially utilize a filgrastim dose of 10 mg/kg/day which is in the range of doses used for stem cell mobilization in HIV-1 uninfected individuals.